As illustrated in a use state view of FIG. 1, an infusion solution set (10) is a medical appliance for regulating a flow rate of an infusion solution in an infusion solution bottle (1) to a target flow rate according to a prescription and administering the infusion solution to a patient, and includes a drop chamber (11) connected to the infusion solution bottle (1) and having an inner space in which the infusion solution falls in the form of drops (11a) (unit: gtt) to be collected in a lower portion thereof, a tube (12) connected to the drop chamber (11) and configured to enable the infusion solution collected in the lower portion of the drop chamber (11) to flow to an injection needle (14), an infusion flow regulator (13) mounted at a middle of the tube (12) to regulate a flow rate of the infusion solution, and the injection needle (14) installed at an end of the tube (12).
Here, the infusion flow regulator (13) illustrated in FIG. 1 is an IV flow regulator capable of more precisely regulating a flow rate of an infusion solution compared to a roller clamp in which a flow rate of an infusion solution is regulated by changing a cross-sectional area of a flow path of the tube (12) by vertical movement of a roller. When a rotation angle of a first body (13c) rotatably coupled to a body (13a) is adjusted according to gradations (13b), a length of an inner flow path is changed, and a flow rate can be regulated.
As disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2003-0044181 and Korean Patent No. 10-0468222, the infusion flow regulator (13) includes an arc-shaped flow path in which a length passed through by an infusion solution varies depending on rotation of the first body (13c) and a discharge guide groove configured to guide the infusion solution that has passed through the arc-shaped flow path to be discharged. Also, the infusion flow regulator (13) has a structure in which the arc-shaped flow path and the discharge guide groove are respectively formed as an arc and a circular groove and are covered with rubber packing to be sealed.
However, in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2003-0044181 and Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0468222, because the arc-shaped flow path and the discharge guide groove are formed at different installation surfaces, the arc-shaped flow path and the discharge guide groove are each sealed with separate rubber packing, and a structure thereof is complex. Therefore, although the arc-shaped flow path and the discharge guide groove should be able to accurately regulate a flow rate by rotation of the first body by the two installation surfaces, the rubber packing installation structure, and the coupling structure between the body and the first body being precise manufactured and then assembled, precisely manufacturing is difficult due to the complexity of the structure, and a flow rate may be inaccurately regulated due to a manufacturing error in an actually assembled state.
Meanwhile, to handle the infusion flow regulator (13) exemplified in FIGS. 1 and 2A-2B, the body (13a) should be held with one hand, and the first body (13c) should be rotated with the other hand. However, here, the body 13a should be stably held so that the tube (12) does not move. For this, although it is preferable that portions held by both hands face each other and a held portion of the body (13a) be aligned with the tube (12), this is not so according to FIGS. 1 and 2A-2B.